


Her Mechanical Heart

by PietroFan420



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Gore, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PietroFan420/pseuds/PietroFan420
Summary: "You've heard of 'humans being severely injured to reveal mechanical insides', now get ready for a far more horrifying alternative: machines and technology being damaged to reveal meaty, bloody insides"-Tumblr user crayyola
Kudos: 2





	Her Mechanical Heart

I gripped the robot in my arms, holding her head in my hands.  
“SYSTEM… SHUTTING DOWWWWWWWwwwwnnn…”  
Her voice trailed off into nothingness, and all the light faded away from her eyes.  
Time for the fun to begin.  
It wasn’t pleasant to remove their batteries, even tragic depending on the model, but the first incision always felt so good.  
I picked up my knife, and traced the back of her head. Beautiful, I thought to myself. What a well-made machine.   
Let’s see what she’s made of.  
I flipped open the panel on her chest, and slid the protective cover open. A mat of wires awaited me.   
I grinned. Breathing deeply, I lifted my blade and plunged it into her mechanical heart.   
A geyser of blood erupted into the air.   
What the fuck? What the absolute FUCK?  
Oozing blood seeped out of the gash I had made. Dripping down her metallic corpse. What was this robot made of?  
Steeling my shocked nerves, I firmly held the knife and slashed across her ribs. Putting on a pair of thick leather gloves to protect my hands from electric shock, I pulled her open. Grabbing at the broken curtain of wires inside her chest, I tore them apart.  
A single beating heart lay inside.


End file.
